


Late Nights

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [50]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kuroken day, M/M, Promises of Forever, Road Trips, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Tetsurou laughs lightly, reaching one hand over to grab Kenma’s out of his lap without taking his eyes off the road, and kissing Kenma’s knuckles.Kenma’s blush remains.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 5/1
> 
> (I've been sitting on this doc since November 2017)

Tetsurou proposes the idea at the same time he always proposes the more personal ones. The same time when lines get blurred even more than usual. The same time that seems like it’s own world, where they can escape all their worries and all expectations. Where they can escape the fact that they should probably put a name to their lack of boundaries and lines at this certain time. Certain time… that’s kind of an oxymoron.

The time starts as soon as Kenma’s first yawn is heard and Tetsurou’s walls first drop. Sometimes the late night starts early, when Kenma had gotten up too early after only 3 or 4 hours of sleep, or after Tetsurou’s lab finally ends and he comes home after celebrating with Tooru and Koutarou, exhausted but unwilling to sleep.

The late night starts usually with a conversation that gets either too deep or too odd for it to be a daytime conversation, held when both parties are fully aware of the consequences of the conversation come morning, but are uncaring.

Kenma’s remembering is interrupted by Tetsurou’s, “If I could run away, escape for one day, I think I would.”

Kenma hums, staring up at the ceiling and wondering how it would work.

“Would you come with me?” Tetsurou barely breathes, and Kenma hears him.

He always does.

In lieu of an answer, Kenma slides his arm towards Tetsurou, tangling their fingers together.  _ I would go anywhere, do anything for you. _

Tetsurou inhales shakily, and rolls on his side to press against Kenma.

Kenma pretends not to notice Tetsurou’s shaking.

 

Later, long after Tetsurou thinks he is asleep, Kenma feels a spinning weightlessness inside of him settle with the spreading salty damp spot on his pillow.

 

Tetsurou shows up at Kenma’s door around two am the night after graduation with a duffle bag, and Kenma asks no questions, just grabs his own bag and steps out the door.

 

They’re taking Tetsurou’s car, which is technically his mother’s car, and drive for many an hour along a route Kenma vaguely recognizes as the route to Miyagi from the practice matches they’ve had against Karasuno.

“Anywhere in particular you want to go?”

Kenma shakes his head a bit and looks out the window to his right, although none of the landscape rolling by could be seen through the inky blackness. No matter, looking away disguises the pink tint rising in his cheeks that would be barely visible in the dark anyways, unless he were perhaps unlucky enough to be caught in the headlights in a passing car.

Tetsurou laughs lightly, reaching one hand over to grab Kenma’s out of his lap without taking his eyes off the road, and kissing Kenma’s knuckles. 

Kenma’s blush remains.

 

They drive for maybe another half hour along, making good time for having set out a couple of hours earlier.

Making good time for going nowhere.

 

Kenma’s nearly asleep again by the time Tetsurou reclaims his hand to pull over.

He blinks blearily out the windshield towards the horizon, which has turned grey that fades into a rose, and a hand gently turns his head and he finds himself looking into Tetsurou’s golden eyes, enhanced by the way his features look sharper in the barely-there light. 

“One day.” Tetsurou whispers.

“One day.” Kenma agrees.

It sounds more like a promise of forever than a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I mightttt turn this into a longer Oikuroken thing depending on feedback ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT????


End file.
